The Birth of Renegade
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Eight years ago, Robin disappeared. Now, a strange man named Renegade, AKA The Mercenary of Bludhaven, appears. He sucks at his job, but he was the last one to see Robin. What will Batman do when he learned the truth about where his protégé has been all this time? Chances are, he won't like the outcome. But stranger things are happening than just a missing Boy Wonder.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Eight years ago, Robin disappeared. Now, a strange man named Renegade, or the Mercenary of Bludhaven appears. He sucks at his job, but he was the last one to see Robin. What will Batman do when he learned the truth about where his protégé has been all this time? Chances are, he won't like the outcome. But there's stranger things happening than just a missing Boy Wonder.

Chapter 1

To say Batman was having a bad day would be an understatement. First, the Joker had escaped from Arkham Asylum yet again, then, Batman was forced to team up with Roy Harper, AKA Red Arrow who thought running right at the Joker was a good idea, and now, Batman found himself tied back to back with Red Arrow, his belt and all of his weapons missing, as Joker stood a few feet away, swinging a crowbar around in his hands, as he laughed maniacally. Batman internally strangled Roy, as the ex-Speedy cried over to the Joker,

"We have backup on their way. You won't win!"

The Joker stopped twirling his crowbar, long enough to walk over, and whack Roy on the back of the head with it.

"Oh you have backup do you? Ha! Well then I'll have to give them a very very warm welcome."

Batman growled under his breath

"You never, under any circumstance tell the Joker you have back up! Because once he knows, they'll be walking into a trap!"

Red Arrow laughed, and the sound only further served to ruin Batman's day.

"You don't have any idea how this man works do you? Well then, you're in for a surprise!"

Batman cursed. If Robin were still alive, he wouldn't have been foolish enough to give away any backup. Then again, if Robin were still alive, Batman wouldn't have been forced to team up with Red Arrow, and probably wouldn't have gotten caught by the Joker for the first time since he'd begun fighting the insane clown. After a few moments, the lights of the warehouse flickered, and Roy laughed under his breath "Here he comes!"

Batman wasn't sure as to how flickering lights meant Roy's so called 'backup' was coming, but before he could dwell on it for too long, the lights went out entirely, and everything was silent. Batman frowned, trying to see through the dark, but without his hands free, he couldn't access night vision on his mask. Eventually he spoke.

"Shouldn't we be hearing your backup fighting the Joker?"

Roy laughed loudly.

"In this kind of darkness? Please. Joker doesn't stand a chance."

Before Batman had a chance to ask what Roy meant, the ropes around his wrists suddenly vanished. Then, no more than two seconds later, the lights returned. When Batman looked around the room, what he saw was not what he had expected. All of the Joker's men were down for the count, including the Joker himself. The only difference being, sitting on top of the Jokers stomach was a thin, full grown man, reading a book. Batman had no idea who it was, before Roy stood, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed

"You know, when I said 'take down the Joker' I didn't mean sit on him."

The man didn't even look up from his book as he responded

"No, but you simply said I had to take down the Joker. You never told me how. Besides, it's like you told Batsy there. He didn't stand a chance."

Batman growled as the man used the name the Joker often called him. Batman took a menacing step towards the man who didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded. The man didn't answer, simply raising an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of his book as he commented

"Oh Scarlett you bad bad girl!" (1)

Roy frowned, walking over and snatching the book from the man, reading the cover before groaning.

"Oh my God dude! Really? You're reading Gone With the Wind _again!_ "

The man looked over at Batman, before answering Roy

"Why only read a book once, when books were clearly meant to be enjoyed twice!"

Batman frowned, knowing he'd heard that before. His eyes went wide, as he remembered.

 _Eight years ago_

 _Bruce looked over at Dick, who lay sprawled across the couch of Wayne manor, reading a book. Bruce stood from his chair, walking over to read the cover. When he caught sight of the title, he spoke._

" _Dante's Inferno? (2) haven't you already read that?"_

 _Dick clicked his tongue against his teeth, not looking away from his book._

" _Come on Bruce. Why only read a book once, when books were clearly meant to be enjoyed twice!"_

 _With that said, Dick took his book, and left, leaving Bruce behind. Robin then disappeared three days later._

Now

Batman's eyes went wide, and he towered over the man, trying to scare him once more, adn once more it didn't work.

"Where did you hear that?"

The man laughed.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear it anywhere. Came up with it myself thank you very much! As for who I am? My name is Renegade! Mercenary for hire!"

Roy laughed, and spoke under his breath.

"Yeah right. Just because your title is mercenary, doesn't mean you're good at it."

Before anyone knew what was happening, one of the swords strapped to Renegades back was in his hand, tip under Roy chin.

"This blade is coated in poison Roy Harper. Tick me off, and it goes through your neck."

Roy's eyes were wide, and he quickly nodded, trying not to bump the poison blade. Renegade smirked, resheathing the sword, before speaking again.

"The Joker's still conscious. He's just pretending. So, Batman. Do you have any sedative? If not, I could just run him through with my sword."

At this, the Joker's eyes flew open, and he began to struggle underneath Renegade.

"No! Let me go!"

Renegade suddenly started laughing. A sound so much like Robins that Batman was starting to think maybe this Renegade _was_ Robin.

"Oh my god! Joker you're more pathetic than Robin said! I only weigh like...ninety pounds and you can't throw me off? I'm saddened."

Batman's eyes were wide, and he spoke to Renegade, just barely controlling his anger.

"You've talked to Robin?"

Renegade laughed again.

"Of course I have." the mercenary grinned as he said darkly "I'm the one who killed him." (3)

 **Hi! Hope you enjoyed. For those who are reading my other YJ story, I promise that I'll try to update soon! I just get so many fanfiction ideas for other shows or whatever, that it's hard to go back, but I will update it soon I promise! Anyway, just a few things. First is I own nothing but the plot. second, are the things I had labeled in the fanfiction.**

 **I've never read Gone With the Wind...and I'm not sorry.**

 **I've never read Dante's Inferno...I am sorry. I want to though.**

 **If you've read any of my other fanfiction, you know I never kill important characters like Robin, so you can probably guess what's up with him. I'd like you to actually.**

 **Lastly is do you have any comments about Renegade? I know he doesn't act like a mercenary but that's the point. He's a crappy mercenary. There's a reason for that I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys! Here's a chapter two. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! :P I own nothing. I wish I did. But I don't.**

 _ **Previously on: The Birth of Renegade**_

" _Of course I have." the mercenary grinned as he said darkly "I'm the one who killed him."_

 _ **Now:**_

Batman stared at the man in shock. Roy however, didn't look too phased, as if he'd heard the information before. Finally, Batman's rage got the better of him, and he spoke in a tone that promised pain to anyone who tried to defy him.

"You killed him?"

Renegade sighed sadly, his eyes dropping from Batmans face, to his lap.

"I didn't want to. But he….he told me to."

Batman frowned. That didn't sound like the Robin he'd known.

"What do you mean he told you to? Robin asked you to kill him?"

Renegade sighed.

"Yes and no. No, because my order were from Slade Wilson. Yes because...because Slade was trying to turn Robin into a mercenary like he did me, but Robin kept refusing. In the end, I guess Robin just got tired of fighting him, because when I walked into our cell, sword in hand, he looked me in the eyes and said 'do it.' I made it as quick and painless as I could, I promise you that Mr. Wayne."

Batman's eyes were wide again, and he was glad the Joker was now unconscious. Quickly, Batman grabbed the front of Renegades uniform, hauling him to his feet, as the Dark Knight whispered in the fearful mercenary's face,

"How do you know my name?"

Renegade simply stared at Batman, holding his own against a batglare so strong even Robin would have flinched.

"Robin told me everything. He knew he was going to die for defying Slade, and Slade knew everything already, so he didn't see the point in keeping secrets anymore."

Batman continued to glare at Renegade as he asked

"Why didn't you spare him?"

At this point, Renegade had obviously had enough, as he yelled his next statement.

"BECAUSE I KNEW I COULD GIVE HIM A PAINLESS DEATH WHEREAS SLADE WOULD MAKE IT AS PAINFUL AS HE COULD! I NEVER GOT THE CHOICE OF DIE OR BECOME A MERCENARY. SLADE TORTURED ME, AND HAD PSIMON REMOVE ALL MEMORIES OF WHO I WAS." in a slightly quieter voice he finished "I don't even know my name."

Batman let go of Renegades shirt, and the young man caught himself with ease. After a few seconds, Batman asked

"How old are you?"

Renegade sighed.

"I'm twenty-one. I was in Slade's control for eight years. I was 13 when I became a mercenary and...and killed Robin."

"Eight years." Batman muttered under his breath. "Robin was taken eight years ago when he was 13."

Renegade froze, his body entirely still, before he dropped his head into his hands.

"I didn't know. I thought he was older. Oh god! I'm so so sorry!"

Batman glanced over at Roy, who shrugged. He wasn't sure what to do, since this was the first time they'd ever interacted with a mercenary this sensitive. After a few seconds, Batman asked

"Why didn't you kill the Joker? Your job is to kill people for money isn't it?"

Renegade pulled his head out of his hands, and sighed.

"Yeah, but two things. One, the Joker wasn't my target, and two, no one's paying me to kill anyone else at the moment. I'm just kinda wandering Bludhaven looking for troublemakers. According to Roy here, I do a better job at finding them then the Bludhaven police do."

Batman raised an eyebrow at Roy.

"What? It's true, he does. The BCPD sucks man. That's why I moved out of there."

Batman sighed, before turning back to Renegade.

"What's your real name?"

Instantly, the mercenary was on the defense.

"Why does it matter what my name is?"

Batman growled.

"Because you knew mine. I'd like to know yours."

Renegade continued to watch Batman, before drawing a gun from the holster on his left side, aiming it at Batmans head.

"Are you threatening me Bruce Wayne? You may be Batman, but you're not immortal."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward. The moment his foot hit the ground however, Renegade clicked the safety off. He tilted his head the right, a smirk playing on the corner of lips. "Don't test me Bruce. I'm not afraid to pull this trigger. But feel free to call my bluff."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but backed off. Renegade didn't put the gun down, or flick the safety off. Roy spoke.

"Come on dude. He's not going to hurt you. He's just pissed that you know our names and we don't know yours."

Renegade sighed, before dropping his gun arm to his side. After a few seconds, he spoke under his breath,

"I don't know my name."

Batman frowned.

"How do you not know your own name?"\

Renegade sighed.

"I think when Slade kidnapped me, he removed my memories or something. When I woke up, tied to a chair when I was 13, he told me my name was Renegade and that was that. He never let me ask questions, so I never did."

Roy walked over to Renegade, slinging his arm over the young Mercenary of Bludhaven.

"It's alright dude. You don't need a name. Renegade suits you just fine."

Renegade hung his head, and said under his breath,

"It means traitor Roy. Is that really what I am? A traitor? If so, then who did I betray?"

Roy looked over to Batman for help, but the Dark Knight remained stoic. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"You said you roam Bludhaven?"

Renegade nodded, and Batman snorted. "Are you aware this is Gotham?"

Renegade tilted his head.

"Are you aware this is Bludhaven?"

Batman frowned, but before he could debate with the man, Roy leaned over and whispered

"This is actually Bludhaven."

Batman took a deep breath to calm himself, before he walked around Renegade, and swung the Joker over his shoulder.

"I'll be in touch mercenary. I want to learn more about you."

Renegade waited for Roy and Batman to leave, before he sighed.

"So do I."

 **Oh man! Was that crappy? I think it was crappy. But I liked it so….do I do Roy and Batman right? Or wrong? I feel it's the latter. Anyway, please review! They make me happy, and give me a reason to write more.**


End file.
